Kiss
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: "Algo hizo click en su cabeza. Como una especie de iluminación divina que llegó para sacarlo de todo ese desastre" ViridianShipping. Viñeta.


_Wolis, wolis, coca-colis~_

_Llegué yo..._

_y traigo un Viridian bien sensual òuó _

_Traté de leer unos, pero estoy frágil_—_sentimentalmente escribiendo_—_así que me puse con ojitos aguados cada vez que leía un Viridian donde Yellow o Silver morían ;A;_

_Creo que los únicos fics donde no mueren, son el de Levy (que igual es depresivo, pero no tanto) y el "No quiero quedarme solo (a)" que va tomando fuerza. _

_***patea una silla, pero se lastima el pie***_

_¡Así que... mierda! Decidí hacer uno... ¿alguien por aquí me ha leído antes?¡Entonces sabes que soy una empalagosa de mierda! Who-oh! (?) No sé, siempre me salen fluffy ._. NO PUEDO ESCRIBIR UN PUTO MOMENTO DE DRAMA òAó __***se monta arriba de la mesa de su casa* **__¡MI CEREBRO ME ODIA! __***se cae de la mesa***_

_Ahora también llego para hacer spam bien sensual. Si odias el spam, entonces sáltalo y cruza hasta llegar al disclaimer..._

_¿Conoces el foro "Dex Holders del Prof. Oak"?¿Sí?¿No? No me interesa, pero si escribes fics, y te sientes inspirado o inspirada en estas fechas en particular, te recomiendo que entres al concurso de este mes. Ta' bien sexy. En mi perfil está el link del foro òuò queda tiempo para el 30, así que apúrate :D te lo ordeno._

* * *

_**Disclaimer sensualoso: **__Ni Sil-chan, ni Yellow, ni Blue, ni el cerebro maquiavélico de ella, ni tampoco la bufanda de Crystal son míos (?). Resumiendo: Soy pobre. Satoshi Tajiri es archirecontraultra millonario._

_**Advertencias: **__Posible OoC, ViridianShipping, incomprensión de los movimientos de traslación y rotación de la tierra, es decir, no sé cuándo demonios es invierno en Johto (?)._

_**Nota adicional: **__¡No puedo hacer ni un maldito fic tristón!¡Siempre deben ser tan adorables! __***llora***_

* * *

—Senpai, ¿ya le dijo al chico que le gusta sus sentimientos?—preguntó Silver, con las manos en el abrigo gris que Blue le había regalado la navidad pasada. Era principios invierno, aún habían hojas caídas regadas por el suelo, y el frío que empezó a finales de otoño, empeoró. Yellow, que estaba de viaje junto a su mejor amiga, negó con la cabeza sutilmente, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de un suave color carmesí.

Silver no pronunció palabra alguna, esperando a que ella contestara su interrogante.

Yellow estuvo platicando sobre el joven que le gustaba durante toda su visita—que ya estaba durando, hasta la fecha, un mes completo—, lo mucho que le agradaba su personalidad y su manera de afrontar los problemas. Silver escuchó cada oración que la Dex Holder pronunciaba, aún confundido por aquel sentimiento que se producía en su estómago y que le provocaba decirle a la niña que dejara de hablar de él.

—No, Silver—suspiró, cubriendo su rostro con una bufanda que le prestó Crystal. A veces le sorprendía lo cerrado que podía ser su pelirrojo amigo, a tal punto que no se había dado cuenta, luego de tanto tiempo, que lo describía a él.

A pesar de ello, Yellow se sentía orgullosa de que Silver conversara más con ella y le dijera sobre sus problemas.

Usualmente, se quedaba callado y mandaba al demonio a los que trataban de lograr el mismo objetivo—Gold, Crystal, el mundo, en general—. Al parecer, o Silver detestaba a sus amigos, o quizás simplemente le daban repelús ese tipo de situaciones. Probablemente ambas.

—Estoy seguro de que corresponderá a sus sentimientos, Yellow-senpai—Sonrió Silver, sutilmente.

—No lo sé—murmuró ella, en respuesta, cruzándose de brazos—, Blue-san incluso me dijo que hiciera algo para demostrarle que me gustaba—añadió, frunciendo el ceño, al parecer aún perturbada por la extraña idea que había tenido Blue aquella tarde.

—¿De qué trata?—inquirió, arqueando una ceja de esa manera en la que solo él lo hacía. La joven se sonrojó mucho más, y entonces comenzó a balbucear cosas incomprensibles.

—E-ella, qui-quiere que... que lo bese—susurró, cubriendo sus ojos ámbar con las manos. La vergüenza que sentía en ese momento, era terrible. Mucho más que cuando Blue gritó a los cuatro vientos que a Yellow le gustaba Silver. Gracias a Arceus que el pelirrojo no escuchó eso, o hubiese estado en serios aprietos.

Claro que eso no la libró de las miradas pícaras de Gold cuando ella salía a pescar con el ex-miembro del Neo Team Rocket.

—¿Be-besar?—la voz de Silver sonó incrédula a sus propios oídos.

—Sí—dijo la pequeña, frotando sus brazos con ambas manos, para darse un poco de calor—, n-no entiendo...

—Bueno, senpai... yo creo que tal vez ella tenga razón—habló él, entrelazando las manos detrás de su nuca, en un gesto distraído. El ceño de la rubia se arrugó más, pensando en que quizás Silver no estaba viendo las consecuencias de todo ese plan que había trazado la castaña.

Claro que Silver lo entendía perfectamente.

Y la sensación no le gustaba para nada.

—¿T-tú crees?—El joven de ojos grises asintió con suavidad. Ninguno pronunció palabra alguna después de eso, ambos quedaron en un mutismo que llegó a tal punto de ser incómodo para Silver, y eso que él adoraba los silencios.

Algo hizo click en su cabeza. Como una especie de iluminación divina que llegó para sacarlo de todo ese desastre.

Llegaron a la puerta. Yellow hizo ademán de querer girar la perilla, y no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, porque Silver la besó con cuidado en los labios. El pulso de ella se aceleró, y las rodillas le flaquearon. Por primera vez en años, Silver volvía a mostrarse ante alguien. Lo había hecho ante ella.

—Me pareció una gran idea, esa que tuvo Blue-neesan—Sonrió, entrando a la pequeña cabaña donde Gold había organizado una pequeña reunión para celebrar el cumpleaños de Silver, antes de que se le olvidara celebrarlo el día que debía.

Ya que Silver cumplía en diciembre, y todos lo sabían.

Pero bueno, la intención es lo que cuenta, ¿cierto?

—¡Eso Silvy!—gritó Gold, aplaudiendo a su mejor amigo estruendosamente, para el disgusto del pelirrojo—¡Te ligaste a Yellow y no sabías nada!

—¿Saber qué?—preguntó, sin comprender nada de esa oración.

Gold entonces se dio cuenta.

Yellow no le había dicho nada a Silver, y quizás él solo la besó para confirmar sus sentimientos.

Resumiendo: la había cagado.

—¡Gold!

* * *

_Me salió de asquito, demasiado parecido al Feeling de la última vez.._

_hablando del feeling, veré si publico en el grupo de face tanto el Original que hice (drabble cortito, que tiene que ver con "En la Biblioteca", un DarkStoneShipping) y el pedazo feo que se añade a "Feeling" :D_

_No sé, estuve inspirada. ;3; Lo que hacen los fanarts..._

_**~Ravie.**_


End file.
